


If Tomorrow Never Comes

by artemisias



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Mary faces Arthur’s grave and gets Red Dead Depressed, mentions Charles, mentions Jamie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisias/pseuds/artemisias
Summary: Mary may have said no, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t regret it. But now, it’s too late.





	If Tomorrow Never Comes

The thoughts rolled around in her head like the mangled mess of weeds that flow through Armadillo’s streets. Of what could’ve been, of the what-ifs. She thinks about him. About herself. It’s not long before the news hits her of course, but when it does it cuts deep into her like a knife through butter, the sobs racking her body. He’s gone. She hears later, from a letter from one of his camp-mates, Charles, she thinks. It tells of a small place, tucked away from the elements, of where he is. It’s east of Bacchus station, tucked away within the rolling hills and mountains. She calls for a coach, and Jamie insists on coming, of course. She tells him no, and that this is something she needs to do alone. 

She puts on her best dress, and pulls her hair back into a nice little plait, like the first time they met at that house in Valentine. She tugs gently at that brooch, the last favor he did. It was blood-free, like he always tried to be. Not that life ever let him be. She let out a sigh, a small sad little thing. She stares off, mind trailing off. Her eyes flickered upwards as the coach arrives, and she packs up her bag. She then quickly pushed the doors to her and Jamie’s home open, and climbed inside. 

 

The trip up seemed to streak by like muddy water. Before long, the endless rolling plains of New Hanover came into view. The carriage pulled up, just outside a grassy area with a path woven through a rocky uphill, pushed down by footsteps. She thanked the driver and asked him to wait, long enough for her to face him. 

She took in a deep breath, closed her eyes and prepared herself for what’s to come. Her feet feel like they’ve got ten ton weights attached to them, but nevertheless she picks her feet off the ground and forces herself to walk. The sight nearly takes her off of her feet. It’s a small stone marker, garnished in bouquets full of Asphodels, Zephyranthes, and Ornithogalum. The guilt, and the sadness start to bubble up again, catching in her throat. 

“Arthur.... oh Arthur...” She crumples to her knees as the sobs come. They don’t stop, not until she hears the rustling of something nearby. Her dewey mahogany eyes flick over towards the noise, spotting a rather large buck. She blinks, dabbing at her eyes with her sleeve, standing, before the beast locks eyes with her, and then gallops off. She sighs, turning her attention towards the grave, before she pulls a small bouquet from her own bag, setting it down by the others with a small note attached. The purples and blues of the Columbine and Forget-Me-Nots standing out starkly from the white flowers. 

“We loved, once, and true, dear Arthur.” she swallowed. “Please, never forget that.” she ran her fingers over the stone, fingertips tracing the engraved letters spelling out his name. She stood, one last time, and made her way to her coach, before looking back. 

 

“Goodbye, Arthur.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off the song by Garth Brooks.   
> This is also my first fic i’ve ever posted so i’m a tad anxious ;v;
> 
> I have a Mary/Arthur playlist up on spotify here: https://open.spotify.com/user/battlemaster_shepard/playlist/2XajNPf56u902W2vhib5oe?si=EycvUInJQVWDudUaSGYrWQ
> 
> The flowers that are at Arthur’s Grave definitely do have meaning. https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plant_symbolism


End file.
